


Ember's Gleam

by AuthorArnold10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10
Summary: A love that is drifting away.Rights reserved to Author Arnold.(C) Author Arnold 2016-2019
Kudos: 2





	Ember's Gleam

( _A Lover's POV_ )

The Sun sets in his eyes in a million different ways. Some days, it's glorious waves of scarlet clouds sweeping through his skin. Other days, it's harsh divide between day and night. He's never the same person two days in a row. I love a million different people by loving only him. 

Yet on this day, his sunset seems too final. Undoubtedly a farewell, this time for real. I will never wake up to the sunrise in his eyes again. I could sense it in the way his lips pressed ashes into my skin. Somehow they were like flames that bound us, now have started to die down. 

He doesn't do half-libbed love. He deserves fire burning in his soul, not lukewarm embers. Love is not over, yet we are. Love will find a match to set him ablaze. I suppose, I should bury these half burnt logs. 

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I don't know what, something was burning in my mind to write it down. )


End file.
